


The Doctor's newest companions: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures, Wholf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles head back to the TARDIS with the Doctor after a harrowing adventure. They're pooped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's newest companions: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
